1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage container, a supply device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that forms a visible image by transferring a toner onto an electrostatic latent image formed on an image holding member, the toner stored in a developing device is consumed as an image is formed. There is a widely known image forming apparatus that is provided with a toner storage container for supplying a toner in accordance with the consumption of the toner. The toner storage container may be detachably attached to the image forming apparatus, and the toner stored in the toner storage container may be supplied to the developing device while the toner storage container is mounted on the image forming apparatus. Further, after the toner stored in the toner storage container is supplied to the developing device, the toner storage container is detached from the image forming apparatus and may be replaced with a new toner storage container.